The Legend Of Zelda Twilight Princess
by AnimeCrossover
Summary: Link is a normal boy that's a little bored with his life and wants some excitement. And so his wish came true and now he's no longer bored. This is the story of the Hero of Time as he defeats his sworn enemy and goes through hardships.
1. Legendary Hero & Apple Stealing Creature

Chaptere 1: The Legendary Hero and Apple stealing Creatures

Ganondorf is sitting on his throne smiling and Gerudo girl comes up to his throne and kneels. "I have a mission for you." Ganondorf says. "What is it my king?" The Gerudo asks. "I need you to capture the boy with the Triforce on his hand. Go at once." Ganondorf says. "Yes sir." The Gerudo says. The Gerudo girl left and Ganondorf sits there grinning.

"It would be nice if I had some female company. Ilia's not a choice at all." Link says as he sits up on his bed with a fist. Then lies on his back again and says, she's nice and all but she's not my type plus she keeps messing with my horse. My horse could lose its- Link was cut off with a loud scream. "What the hell was that?!" Link says as he gets up from his bed. He runs to his door opens it and jumps down from his house. He looks left and right until he hears three Gerudo ladies coming. Link runs towards the left side of his house next to his horses. Epona neighs lowly. "Quiet girl." Link says. The girls walk in Link's direction. Link moves backwards. He steps on Ilia's head he looks done. His eyes widen and shake. He backs up from Ilia's dead body while saying, "Ilia?" He bumps into one of the Gerudo; the girl grabs him and throws him to the ground. Then they put the swords pointed at him. "Wait, look it's him, look at his hand." The girl said. "And Who I'm I?" Link asks. "That is none of your concern." The other girl said. "Really?" Link says. He lefts himself up while the girl's foot is on Link's back. She falls back. Link counters the swords swung back at the girls. He got on his horse and rode to the main part of the village. He got off and looked around with horror and grief. The camera showed the village in fire and dead corpses on the ground. Link thought about the peaceful times of the village. Song of Healing on guitar plays. "Rusl!" Link shouted. "Link…"Rusl says. "Rusl, you'll be alright." Link says while holding his head. "Link… your hand." Rusl said while breathing hard. "What about my hand." Link said. "It shows, huff huff, that you are the Legendary Hero." Rusl said. "M-me?" Link asked. "Rusl, no, Rusl, wake up, speak to me, Rusl!" Link's face looked dark but his tears and angered teeth were visible.

There Ganondorf was beginning to grow restless and impatient. "What is taking so long?" I don't know sir, maybe he's a handful." Ganondorf asked for one of the Gerudo. "Yes sir?" The Gerudo asks. Ganondorf grabs the girl's head and squeezes it. The girl began to scream horrifically. Then Ganondorf says this, "This will happened to you if your team fails." The blood of the girl's head splattered everywhere then Ganondorf licked the blood from of his hand. The girl flinched and swallowed her spit nervously from the awful scene before her.

"That should be it." Link said while getting on his horse. "Thank you all for everything." Link said as he turned his head as he rode his horse from the village.

The next day. Birds are chirping and flying and the grass is greener than ever. "Where is the rest of your team?" Ganondorf asked. "Dead." The Gerudo leader said while turning her head. "By whom?" Ganondorf asks. "By the hero of time and other villagers." The Leader said. Ganondorf shock his head than said, "That is ridiculous, but I will give you ONE LAST CHANCE, dismissed." The girls left as they were supposed to.

Link wakes up from his sleep and looks at Midna who was eating his apple. "Huh? What the hell? What are you doing?" Link asked. Midna bites the apple slowly and stares at him. Link pulls out his sword. Midna sits there still eating the apple. "What the hell? Stop eating my apple!" Link shouted. Midna looks around as if she doesn't know who he's talking to. Link puts the sword up to Midna's chin and begins to speak but was cut off by Midna's fake laugh. Then she said, "Yeah, move the sword from my face before I hurt you." Midna said with a smile but then turned into a serious face. "You can talk, whoa what are you?" Link asks. "Are you by any chance, The Legendary Hero?" Midna asks "Huh, how do you know that?" Link asks. I work with the Royal family, just as you're supposed to." Midna said. "Me, what I'm I suppose to do?" Link asked. "I'll tell you only if you help me; you have to be my dog." Midna said with a grin. "I don't trust that grin." Link said with a suspicious face. "I know about you, the secrets, your powers, and your goal." Midna said. Link thought about Rusl and when he said your goal. "Fine I'll do it, but no funnies." Link said. "Great." Midna said lowly.

As they're walking in the woods. "So what are you, I asked you earlier but you didn't answer." Link said. Midna got quiet and thought about her past when she lost to Zant. She finally said this, "I'm not from the light world I'm from the dark or as they say the Twilight Realm. We don't specifically have a name to classify us." Midna said. "Oh, so what is my goal?" Link asked as he thought of Rusl again. "Well, you're supposed to defeat the great evil that will rise and protect the Royal family." Midna says. "Who's this great evil?" Link asks. "Wow so many questions." Midna says. "Sorry." Link says while scratching the back of his head. "There are two great evils, Zant and Ganondorf. But your priority is to defeat Ganondorf." Midna said. "That's my goal...he must have been the one who destroyed my village." Link said. "He is the king of the Gerudo." Midna said. "So where do we have to go?" Link asked. "To the Royal City so we talk to Princess Zelda." Midna said. "Umm...Do you know where that's at?" Link asked. "Uh...nope." Midna said. Link fell over on head. "Seriously?" Link said while getting from off the ground. "So, I forget to ask you this earlier, but what's your name?" Link asked. "It's Midna." Midna said. "Oh, well I'm Link and sorry for snapping on you earlier I was upset and frustrated." Link said. "It's okay. Say Link does that tree look similar to you?" Midna asks. "Umm...now that you mention it, it does look similar." Link said. "I think we passed it four times already." Midna said. "What the hell, are we in the Lost Woods or something?!" Link screams.

Abruptly Link gets hit by a rock. "Hey!" Link said. A skull kid jumps out of the tree. "What the hell is that?" Link asked. The skull kid throws another rock at him then made a hand signal that means come here. "Huh?" Link said as he walks up to it. The skull kid starts running and Link and Midna follows. There was a road behind the trees. The skull kid points to the road. "Oh, the road, thanks...little...guy." Link says as he turns around. The skull kid was gone. "Okay that was strange, useful but strange." Midna said. "Yeah, but he seemed like a nice little guy." Link said. "So I guys we'll have to...hey look there's someone up ahead." Link said. It was a carriage coming up the hill. "Excuse me sir but do you know where the Royal City is?" Link asked while running towards the man. "Yeah, down this road, it'll only take about ten more minutes or less." the man said. "Thanks." Link said. "Your very welcome." the man said as he pulled off. As they were walking they saw a sign that said, "Royal City ten minutes ahead." "He seemed friendly." Link said. "I guess." Midna said with her tiny arms behind her head. "What's wrong?" Link said. "Did he do something to you?" Link asked. Midna saw flashes of her past then said, "No it's not that." "I understand." Link said.


	2. The Royal City

Chapter 2: The Royal City

"Finally made it." Link said as he runs around town searching for food places. "There's so many to choose." Link said excitedly.

May I have ten of those? Link says as he points to the meat kabobs. Then turns to Midna and asks, "Do you want anything." "Who are you talking to?" The lady asked. "Uhh...hehe nobody." Link said. "Link you can't talk to me in public." Midna said. "Oh." Link whispers. "That would be ten rupees." the lady said. Link gulped then said, "Hehe, can I get it cheaper?" "Uh, no." she said. "Damn it." Link shouted. Link began to think how good they would taste. Suddenly two links pop on Link's shoulders; a devil link and angel link. "Link don't do it." Angel Link began. "Link your hungry right?" Dark Link asked. "Yeah." Link replies. "Then take them." Dark Link said. "Don't." Angel Link said. Link's mouth began to water. "Just take it!" Midna shouted." "Okay!" Link shouted in excitement as he stole the ten fruit kabobs and ran off on his horse. "Hey, get back here!" The lady screamed.

Later on. "Phew that was close." Link said. Link eats the seven other meat Kabob. So we need to defeat Ganondorf easy pezze lemon squeeze." So where is he?" Link asks with food in his mouth. "Was I supposed to understand anything you said with food in your mouth?" Midna asked. "I said defeat Ganondorf easy pezze lemon squeeze." Link said. "No, not lemon squeeze he has powers you don't even know of." Midna said. "Well that sounds bad." Link said. "But, I know where he is, first we need to talk to princess Zelda." Midna says. "Why?" Link asked Midna. "Well she knows more about her race more than me." Midna said. "Race?" Link asked. "Well yeah, you are Hylian." Midna said. "Hylian? What's that?" Link asked. "The special royal race, that's what you and princess Zelda." Midna said. "Oh." Link said. "Where is Zelda?" Link asked. "I don't know, last time I saw her we were having an important meeting. Her castle is taken over by Ganondorf now." Midna said. "So we need to ask some people." Link said while uncrossing his arms. Link walks into the inn. I'd like to stay here for now; I'll pay you later on." Link said. "Here's your key and it's six ninety five." The man said while giving Link his key. "Thanks." Link said while looking at his key then putting it in his pocket. "Hey by any chance do you know where princess Zelda is?" Link asked. "Princess Zelda? I don't know that name, sorry." The man said. "What how don't you?" Midna said. Link looked at Midna. "Thanks." Link said as he gave him the money. Link walks upstairs to his room. "Huh man, it's been a long day; I'll start the search for princess Zelda tomorrow." Link says as he falls on the bed.

The next day Link was getting out the shower then dressing up. "Midna are you ready?" Link asked. "Yep." Midna said. They walk out the door. "Hey, what's that big tower at the end of the city?" Link asked. "The castle." The man said. The castle…The castle! Thanks." Link said as he ran out the inn. "Midna, I know where we have to go… to the castle." Link said while running and looking at Midna. "Wasn't it strange that the man said he didn't know who princess Zelda was?" Midna asked. "Yeah, how don't you know who she is if you live in the royal city; especially near the castle?" Link said while running. "I think he does know." "How can you tell?" Link inquired. "I don't think they can tell." Midna said. "What do you mean?" Link asked. "Well maybe they will get in trouble if they catch you saying anything "important." Midna said. Link was still confused.

"Hey, that's him the hero of time!" The inn keeper shouted. Huh?" Link and Midna said as she turned around. Two guards chased after Link. "Whoa!" Link said as he turned around. Link and Midna began to run faster but ran into a guard. "Oww, what the heck was- Link said while holding his head. "Hehe, we got em, Ganondorf will definitely give us a reward." The guard said. "Hey!" Link began. "Shut up." The other guard said while kicking Link. "Link!" Midna shouted. "I'm alright." Link said. "Didn't I say Shut Up!" The guard said while kicking him again. "Hey, were not going to get a reward if you kill the boy." The guard said. "Yeah yeah." The other guard said. "Thanks for caring for my wellbeing." Link said while smiling. "I don't." The other guard said. Link's head went down like beast boy in the episode of teen titans. Come on." The guard said while grabbing Link's left arm. Link is being walked to the castle. Midna goes inside Link's shadow. "Midna where is she?" Link asked himself lowly. "Hey inn keeper guy you could have at least let me keep my money, You Greedy Pig!" Link Shouted. Link was forced to turn around and walk into the castle. "Wow this place is pretty cool." Link said. There were stairs that lead to an upstairs. They walked pass a bunch of doors until they reached to a door that lead to a down stairs. "Well this place isn't too cool." Link said. Link was thrown down the stairs into the cell with this figure. "Ow, asshole! That hurt!" Link couldn't see because it was so dark. The guards left the cell chamber room. His left hand began to glow and so did the mysterious figure. He noticed his but not the other's.

The room had a chair with a small table and fire place. Midna came from out of Link's shadow. "Midna? How, what, when?" Link asked. "I was in your shadow." Midna said. "What?" Link asked still confused. "I'm a shadow in the light realm and am also able to hide in shadows and darkness. If I wasn't in shadows I'd die." Midna said. "Oh?" Link said. "Midna?" the dark figure says in a corner. "… That voice… who is it?" Midna asked. Midna created light with her energy ball. The figure turned around and smiled. "Zelda!" Midna said while rushing over to hug her. "It seems as if someone misses me." Zelda said with a smile. "What happened, how did you get captured?" Midna asked. "…Ganondorf… he decided to take over Hyrule.

Flashback

"You are our new found king. From the day you were born we knew that you will be the king." Koume said as she held baby Ganondorf in her arms.

Twenty years from him being a baby Ganondorf was trained and ready for Kingman ship. He had now had his own army and was marching for the Royal City. The people of the town were scared and frightened. Princess Zelda had no idea of what's going on neither did the whole castle. "Sir, there attacks from the Gerudo what do you wish for us to do?" A guard said. "Attack that will distract them while we- Kaepora Gaebora was cut off by a sword thrown into the guard's chest. "So this is the king? Where's your daughter?" Zelda was running down the hall with the Hyrule Warrior. They made it to the stair way but stopped. "Father!" "Stay back Princess!" "Oh she has bodyguards? Smart man." Ganondorf said as he walked towards her. "No, you leave her alone." He said as he jumped in his way. "Auru, get out of here with Zelda." "Right." He said as he picked Zelda up and ran off with her on his shoulder. "Wait father! Go back, Auru!" Ganondorf sighed. His Darknut came before him. "Go after them." And the Darknut did what he was told. Kaepora got out his sword from out his side. "What will that puny thing do?" Ganondorf asked as he knocked out his hand. He was now defenseless; he knew magic but couldn't use at the time. "This is you're end, old man." Ganondorf said as he stabbed through his throat.

It began to rain heavily and Auru was already on his horse with Zelda. She knew that he was no match for the Dark Lord. Her face was buried in Auru's back. They both were startled by a loud metal noise. It was the Darknut running after them and he was running abnormally fast. "What the hell?" Auru stopped and held his sword up and blocked the Darknut's attacks. Auru's sword was medium length and silver with two guards one pointed vertical and other horizontal. The Darknut's blade is big and black with words etched on it. They were outside of the town in Hyrule Field to be exact. "Damn it! Zelda, go on into the next village you see." Auru said as he got off the horse. But- "Go!" He screamed as he slapped the horse's ass. That was an indicator to know that the horse can take off. "Auru!" "Alright you and me pal!" He said as he clashed against the Darknut's shield. The Darknut swung to Auru's head. He ducked and kicked him that only landed on his shield. "You're a tough one, eh? I like that." Klink! Klink! Klink! Klink! There was continuous attacks hitting sword, shield or armor. "This is getting me nowhere." Auru thought. A horse neighed in the back ground. It was Ganondorf. The Darknut knew what he was after so he pointed to the direction of where Zelda went. Ganondorf went into the direction he pointed. "Damn it!"

Zelda had fled to Kakariko village home of humans and Gorons. She was hiding inside an inn. Ganondorf who had caught up to Zelda was in Kakiriko village too. "Have you seen a girl come by?" A Goron pointed inside the inn. Ganondorf got out his horse and walked inside. Have you seen a girl, Princess Zelda?" "Upstairs." He said in a shaken voice. Ganondorf went upstairs where there were multiple rooms. He kicked down each door and looked inside until he reached the bathroom. His hand began to glow. This made Ganondorf certain that she was in here. Zelda's began to glow as well and this gave Zelda paranoia. It looked as if no one was there but Ganondorf knocked in all the stalls. Zelda covered her face she was stuck and had no place to go. "There you are." She began to scream and fight back but Ganondorf knocked her out with his dark aura magic.

The flash back had ended and Zelda was through explaining. Also someone was being heard from outside. "Zelda, I can rescue you and Link." Midna said. "Huh?" Link said. Link was confused. "Hurry the guard is coming." Midna said while holding out both of her hands. Link grabbed the left and Zelda grabbed the right. Then Midna teleported them out of the cell. "Here Ganondorf, there in here." The Gerudo said while walking down five more steps to the door. She opens the door to see no one in the cell. "Huh? What the…Hell?" The girl said. Ganondorf's face turns downcast with anger. "Sir there's an ex-xplanation, please." The girl said. Ganondorf smashes her head against the wall. Her blood splatters everywhere and Ganondorf walked away.

Midna Link and Zelda landed out of the prison far from the Royal City.. "Midna what did you do? How did you do that?" "I warp, it's a magic I can use." "But, why'd you warp us to the Faron Woods?" Link asked. "If I was to warp you outside the castle back to town someone would snitch on us and we'd either be captured or running away from Ganondorf again." Midna said. "Yeah that does make since." Link said. Link notices Zelda's and his hand glowing. "Excuse me, um princess Zelda do you know why both of our hands are glowing?" Link inquired respectfully. Zelda giggles than says, "You don't have to be so formal you may call me Zelda." Zelda said. Link blushes and says "oh." "So Midna where are we headed to?" Link asks. "I actually don't know." Midna said while falling on her back. "Link?" Zelda asks. "Huh? How do you know my name?" Link asks. "Well you are the incarnation of the old Hero of Time, whose name will always be Link." Zelda said. "Oh, what are you going to ask?" Link said. "Do you have the Master Sword?" Zelda asked. "The Master what?" Link asked "Oh yeah." Midna said. "The Divine Blade or Master Sword is the only way you can defeat Ganondorf." Zelda said. "Oh, so where is that?" Link asked. "At the Temple of Time, I don't know where it is." Zelda said. "Damn that's a problem." Midna said. "Yeah." Link said.

"This isn't doing us any good!" Ashley screams as she leaves out the meeting. "Ashley wait!" Chad screams. "She's right, we can't find the Hero of Time nowhere. At this pace the princess will be kilt. We need to figure out a plan." Auru said. "Hey Ashley did you hear that the Hero of Time was captured." A man said. "What?!" Ashley said. Ashley runs back inside and screams, "The Hero is captured." "What?!" Auru shouts "That's absurd!" Chad shouts.

"Damn it, where in real deep water." Link said. "I might have to go back to the Royal city." Midna said. "Wh-why?" Zelda and Link asks. There's a library in the Royal City and I'm sure that there's a book about Ancient buildings so I'll search for it." Midna said. "Wow good plan, Midna." Zelda said. "Yeah." Link said. Midna warps of to the Royal City.

"If that's true then we'll have to save him. Also we can save Princess Zelda too." Chad says. "But how?" Ashley asks. "We need to know the structure of the castle." Chad said. "I'm sure the library has books of the castle… it's worth a shot." Telma said. "Let's go." Auru said.


End file.
